


XXX IGNORE THIS XXX [Nice Receive!]

by Himi (greighish)



Series: The Black Cat's Moon [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greighish/pseuds/Himi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initially I had this set up as a series, but I took so much time off from writing it that I forgot why I did that instead of just chapters. So, I added the first part (Courtship) and this part to the third part (Side Out). Since there's no way to merge works and I didn't want to lose the comments, I removed the original first and second parts from the series, so just ignore this.</p><p>However, it will remain a series because there's a side story that I need to write. My apologies for any confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXX IGNORE THIS XXX [Nice Receive!]

Somewhere on the cusp of waking, Kuroo felt a faint vibration on his thigh. Three quick pulses and then stillness. And again and then again.

Over the two weeks since he ran into Tsukishima, he had developed a habit of checking his phone on the first pulse. He had sent several texts to him, but not once had an incoming text been from the person he was hoping for. He was slowly reinstating his normal policy of not reviewing his messages until he was good and ready--it was better for his heart. At that moment, sleep seemed more inviting than checking his phone only to be disappointed. However, since the day before, it wasn't a text that he was looking for a response to, but a package he sent.

More awake than he was a few moments ago, Kuroo rescued his phone from under him--another habit he developed over the last two weeks was falling asleep with his phone in his hand. Before he unlocked his phone he saw that the notification light was blinking yellow. He yelped quietly with joy. Yellow was the color he assigned to his little firefly, one Tsukishima Kei.

:::::::::::: [I can't accept this.]

His first text from Tsukishima; the text he had been waiting two weeks to read. He hoped that, by some miracle, Tsukishima would accept his travel package with gratitude, but he knew a miracle such as that would not come easy. The three pre-paid round-trip fares that he sent--one for each of the next three weekends--were accompanied by a mircoSD containing a six playlists--one for each trip--that highlighted a different moment from the day of the practice matches and three coupons for a free strawberry shortcake from the cafe Tsukishima lingered in front of for half a second. Kuroo was sure Tsukishima thought he hadn't noticed. He replied,

:::::::::::: [Is it about the cost or is it because I'm the one giving it?]

:::::::::::: [A one-way ticket alone is already too much. I can't imagine that you have a job other than being a captain, so how are you affording this? And even if I didn't have an issue with the cost, I've never done anything to deserve this from you, so I'm not sure what accepting such a gesture would insinuate.]

:::::::::::: [Don't worry about the money. I'm sure you know how awesome I am--that awesomeness has its privileges!]

:::::::::::: [I hope you don't think that qualifies as an explanation.]

:::::::::::: [You don't think I'm awesome?]

::::::::::::

:::::::::::: [So cold.]

::::::::::::

:::::::::::: [Okay, seriously; there are no costs attached, for you or me. And there no strings attached either. I just want to practice with you. You have a lot of potential and I really want to see what you're made of when we meet at Nationals. A fair fight, if you will.]

:::::::::::: 

::::::::::::

:::::::::::: [I'll let you know by the end of the week.]

:::::::::::: [Yeah, I knew you couldn't say no.]

:::::::::::: [Just as I thought, I can't accept this.]

:::::::::::: [No! Sorry! Sorry! I was just kidding!]

::::::::::::

:::::::::::: [Tsukki...?]

::::::::::::

:::::::::::: [Kei...?]

::::::::::::

:::::::::::: [Tsukishima...?]

:::::::::::: 

:::::::::::: [Tsukishima-kun...?]

::::::::::::

:::::::::::: [Tsukishima-sama...?!]

::::::::::::


End file.
